Win Some and Lose Some
by Uwuraka owochako
Summary: new plan... no spoilers. based on season 3 anime not manga. if you dont agree w the ships, tododeku, bakushima im sorry, dont kill me. im new at this. evil deku be like
1. Chapter 1

The League was bound to make its next move soon. Of course it had to be during class 1-A's Intensive training class.

The class was moved to the most discreet location available in UA's grasp. This location was so discreet, nobody in class 1A even knew.

"What's that purple thing? It looks kinda weird dontcha think Deku?" asked Ochako Uraraka.

"Yeah. it almost looks like- could it be part of training?" asked Izuku Midoriya, or Deku.

All of UA's teachers (minus All Might, seeing as his hero form is destroyed) and a few other Pro-Heroes were on standby. Class 1A has had the worst luck when it comes to things like attacks during training away from campus.

Midoriya was working on his signature move, while Uraraka worked on floating him. It was a challenge, but the two enjoyed any chance they could get to train together.

People were spread out all across the training yard. Shoto Todoroki was working on using his quirks (half hot half cold) at the same time.

Momo Yaoyorozu was creating two things at once, and stuffing her face, because that's how her quirk works.

Rikidi Sato was also stuffing his face with sugar, then crashing through a cement wall, and mentaly solving an algebra problem.

Minoru Mineta was generating as many balls as he could, while bleeding furiously.

Yuga Aoyama was using his laser for as long as possible.

Koji Koda was practicing his quirk on bugs, his least favorite animal.

Kyoka Jiro was using her earphone jacks to create more precise targeted sounds.

Katsuki Bakugou was working on perfecting his signature move.

Those were all the kids in the training group. The others were on the other grounds with a few teachers and pros.

"Ochako, i dont think thats part of… ahhhhhhh!"

The reason Midoriya screamed was because his arm was grabbed by the hand of Tomura Shigaraki.

"Deku!" cried Uraraka. By then, students closest started to take notice.

"Midoriya!" shouted Todoroki

"Fight back ya' damn nerd!" yelled Bakugo

He was fighting back. Hard. Both his feet were firmly on the ground. But his free arm told the truth. It was shaking. He was scared.

This was noticed by Uraraka, and she grabbed his arm. Together, they pulled hard.

"This isnt working." said the voice of Himiko Toga from inside Black Mist.

The hand released and Midoriya lost his balance and fell, dragging Uraraka down with him.

Out from Black Mist came the eccentric form of Tomura Shigaraki. Midoriya and Uraraka scrambled to their feet.

"No need to get up for me children. In fact, on the ground is where i like you best."

Out stepped the League of Villains. Dabi. Mr Compress. Moonfish. Toga. Magne. Muscular. Mustard. Spinner. Twice. Everyone but All for One, who was in prison. Where were the teachers? The pros? Anybody?!

"No one is coming to save you. You're all on your own."

"What do you mean? The teachers are coming any second now, i know it!" said Ochako, clearly frightened. The league started to laugh.

"Silly girl! We made sure that wouldn't happen. They are restrained properly, and will remain so unless you don't fight back." giggled Toga.

"That's right. Now, tell us where weakened All Might is, and e will dispose of him, and let your precious teachers and pros go. Don't and die. Up to you children entirely.

"What do we do Uraraka?" asked Midoriya.

"Well, isn't it obvious deku? We fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to NicoSolance, for my first review! My first review ever actually. You should check out his/her stories, I bet they're really good! I own nothing- (audience) then where do you sleep at night? (me) Bruh. I own none of the characters. All credit goes to Horikoshi.**

"Do you kids have a death wish?!" yelled Shigaraki.

"Uraraka… run. Get Iida and tell him what's happening. Have him find the teachers. I'll hold Shigaraki off," said Deku, aware he would fare unsuccessfully.

Despite the fact Deku was about to die, Uraraka saw determination and confidence in his gaze. He was scared, sure, but he knew that even if he died, he would by Uraraka some time.

"Deku-"

"Go"

And she did. Uraraka ran away. It was just Deku and the Leauge now. Normally in crises like this, Deku found himself with tears in his eyes. Now he felt scared, sure, but facing the entirety of the League of Villains scared him less, after all, he'd been through, to the point where he could face them, with a slight smile, like All Might.

"You want him Shigaraki? Youll have to go through me. For All Might!"

The spar began. Shigaraki, being the coward that he was, didn't fight until the last minute. Everyone in their training group came and fought. Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Sato, Mineta, Aoyama, Koda, Jiro, Bakugo, and Midoriya stood and delivered proudly.

At first, they were almost successful. Then the first to fall was Yaoyorozu.

"MOMO!" Jiro screamed.

This carried on for some great amount of time until Midoriya Bakugo, Todoroki, and Jiro were standing. Things looked grim. Then Uraraka returned. The teachers were still missing, but Uraraka brought people almost as good. Reinforcements. Their classmates. Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Ejiro Kirishima, Menzo Shoji, Hanta Sero, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Toru Hagakure.

"Yes!"

"Deku!" yelled Ochako, running to his side.

"Perfect timing!" he panted.

She hugged him and quickly pulled apart. "Deku I was so scared of losing you! Now, let's kick some ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost to the climax-ish part guys! Thanks for all your awesome support! It means a lot, especially since I'm not the best writer. Thank you to darkpaladin89 for 2 reviews! It means a lot. (If you want your question answered, read on!) you should check out their one-shot story- when I have time you know I will darkpaladin89!**

It was fine. It was going great. What happened? All the kids could focus on was the battle. Maybe Kurogiri moved them at one point. Maybe the battle forced them back. All we know is the start- and the end.

They were winning. They drove back the league, forcing them away from the entrance. Iida ran around the field, dragging injured students away from the battle and to the medical tent. Anyone that was too hard for Iida, Uraraka floated them there.

At one point, Midoryia and Shigaraki were in the other training grounds, with Bakugo and Dabi. The rest is blurry. Some say the villans combined their quirks and created mass panic. The only recorded part is how the entire mess started.

"Stop!" yelled Midoryia. Jiro was _dying_. Bleeding out onto Shigaraki's arms, and there was no way for anyone to get her out. She wouldn't last the chokehold much longer. Nobody's quirk could help her.

"Stop, just stop it! You want All Might? I'm not going to pretend I know why, but I will _not_ let you anyone else! All Might would understand."

He made a fist and dropped it to his side, trembling with rage.

"Deku, no! Don't tell them where he is!" yelled Uraraka.

"I-" his voice wavered, but he pressed on. "I am his successor. Taking me is just as good as the Symbol of Peace."

"_DEKU! _Why would you tell him that you damn nerd!" screeched Bakugo.

"Just let Jiro go."

"Midoriyia, no!" yelled Todoroki

"Deku" whimpered Uraraka.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN NERD!?"

Shigaraki seemed to weigh his options, as Jiro was growing steadily purple in the face.

"Fine," he said simply, shoving her into Kaminari, gasping and retching.

"Come now, I believe we had a deal."

"Don't do it!"

"Its a trap!"

"Stop!" yelled the students.

Of course, at that moment, Iida ran up with the teachers, somehow he found them, but it was too late.

"Now!" Shigaraki said, growing impatient.

Bakugo shoved his way to the front but was held back by Kirishima. "Get back here you worthless Deku!"

"I'm counting on you Kacchan. Bring me home."

"Do it yourself! Your coming with us."

"Find me."

"NO!"

"I'm sorry" Midoryia stepped into the swirling purple mist, with Toga holding tightly to his arm. Bakugo broke free, but it was too late. He was gone.

"I'm so sorry Bakugo." Kirishima came up to Bakugo and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Bakugo shrugged it off and whirled around to face his classmates.

"Fix yourselves up today. Then no one rests until we find him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm here to promote another bnha story me and my plus ultra friends are working on! If you enjoy my work (how I don't know) please check it out! It's called IDIOT GANG but you'll have more luck looking it up on my profile page. That's all! Thanks to Horikoshi for giving this to me to work with! That's all. **

It had been- 3 days, 4 days? Since the league had captured Midoriya. He had lost count. They had asked him to hand his quirk off to All for One, tortured him till he was listless, poisoned him, just enough to make him dizzy and sick, and eventually left him tied to a pole in chains.

"Come on Deku, just join us!" Toga would coax.

"Ne-ver" Midoriya would choke out, in between drunken pants.

She would just shrug and take a milliliter of his blood. She asked him twice a day. 6-8 milliliters gone. At this rate, Midoriya would lose 2 liters of blood in no time.

As he was remembering all of this, Midoriya noticed he was the only one in the room. He had never gotten this type of freedom with the league before. If only he could stand…

He had had this type of training before. He pushed against the pole hard and pulled his legs under him. 3...2...1… he pulled himself up

"Ha!" He said, gleefully. He strained against the chains, using One for All.

They broke! He stumbled to the exit, his vision becoming more and more blurry until…

Darkness. He blacked out.

His dreams were blurry. He saw Uraraka, sobbing his name, who morphed into his mother, doing the same.

He saw Bakugo, laughing and high fiving Kirishima, saying "one less damn nerd to worry about!"

He saw Todoroki… dead

He saw a long corridor, he was

running,

running,

running,

until the cold hand of Shigaraki make a desperate grab for his neck- and succeed. "We need you!" He repeated in that eccentric voice of his.

"Deku! We need you!"

"Deku! Deku!" Toga shouted, a knife an inch from Midoriya's face.

Midoriya inhaled sharply at the sight of the knife. His eyes crossed to meet the sight of it on his face.

"Deku! You're alive! Good thing you are suffering from blood shortage, otherwise you would've gotten away!" Toga said, cheerfully.

"B-blood shortage?" Deku asked, terrified.

"You're ok now! We have the best doctor we could blackmail! He did ban me from taking more of your blood though."

Midoriya felt like sobbing. Instead, he asked, "how long has it been?" His last futile attempt to keep the hope that Kacchan was coming for him.

Toga seemed to understand what he was thinking.

"A week, Deku. If they were going to come to get you, they'd be here already. Join us! We would never leave you behind!"

Kacchan… wasn't coming? Could what Toga was saying be… no. He couldn't join the league. It would be a disgrace to All Might, his mother, anyone who helped him in the slightest, even by telling him the things that were wrong with him.

That night Toga went to bed and speculated what she could do to turn Deku to the propper side, that of evil.

_Come on Himiko _she thought. _Just think._ Then it hit her. Deku just wouldn't join, not as long as he held the notion that he had people to live for. All toga had to do, oh yes. It was perfect. When their image is ruined, he too will be.


	5. Chapter 5

"Any luck?" Bakugo snarled. Kirishima couldn't blame him. Well, maybe a little. He was having us work double time on finding Midoriya. He hadn't slept in weeks, and that wasn't like him. He had all of class 1a out there, even without Mr. Aizawa's permission. Search by night, classes by day.

"Nothing Bakugo. My search party looked in all the places you suggested."

"Did you check the place where I was kidnapped?"

"N-no, because you told us to wait until everyone was here."

"Damnit! When it's obvious to you that Deku is out there somewhere, dying, go out there and find him."

Kirishima has never seen Bakugo this harsh before. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'll be back. Sir." He added sarcastically.

He turned to walk away and slammed into Uraraka.

"Oof!" She and I slammed into the floor together.

"Sorry Uraraka"

"No no! It's ok! That's on me entirely!" She said, over-enthusiastically.

"Umm, are you ok?" Uraraka hadn't been this peppy at all lately. Usually, Kirishima sees her with Asui. Or in class just looking very depressed. That made sense since Uraraka's best friend is as good as dead.

"What round face?" Bakugo said. Why Uraraka came into his dorms was a mystery to Kirishima.

"Oh just, looking for Totorote!"

"Todoroki you mean?" Asked Kirishima.

"Yeah! Him! I want to ask him something!"

"Uhh, has probably in his dorms. Sleeping."

"Thanks!"

She walked off the left side of the hallway, in search of Todoroki.

Then, from the right side of the hallway came Uraraka. Again?

"Bakugo, Kaminari wants to know if you have soft wraps."

Uraraka looked terrible. What could've happened to her that she deflated and her face became tear-stained so fast?

"Couldn't think of asking me that the first time you visited?" Bakugo snapped, stepping out of his dorm.

"The first time? I literally have never been to your dorm, in my life. I got lost looking for yours this time, and trust me, I'm not coming back" she bit back. She had guts that one.

"But you were just here, 5 seconds ago," Kirishima argued.

"No, I wasn't. I just…"

Her eyes got wide.

I knew immediately what she was thinking.

"Imposter," we said together.

"Where did she say she was going?"

"To find Todoroki."

"Do you know where he is?"

"His dorm, most likely sleeping."

Uraraka ran down the hall and looked desperately for Todoroki's dorm room.

She was too late.

"Uraraka?! What are you doing?"

Todoroki was yelling as Toga sat on him. She held his arms down and lowered her chest to rest just barely touching his. She kissed him, and Todoroki's eyes went wide, as he desperately tried to free himself.

This was all happening as Uraraka, the real one, was trying to pry open the door.

As Toga pulled herself from his lips to take a breath, Todoroki cried out, and a thin tube pulled his blood into a can resting in her hand.

What has gotten into her!? Todoroki wondered. Her best friend was missing and she was kissing him?! Insanity! But what did she want with his blood? Something was seriously wrong with her. Schizophrenia?

Just then, Uraraka burst into the room. Wait... Uraraka? Todoroki looked at the Uraraka on his lap and the one who flung herself through the door.

"Todoroki pull the needle out of your leg!" Uraraka screamed in one fluent breath. Stirred to action by the urgency in her words, he ripped the needle out of his calf and pushed other Uraraka to the ground.

The Uraraka on the ground transformed into- Toga?

"Well now we know what her quirk is," said Todoroki, motioning for Uraraka to surround Toga.

"Ugh. whatever. I guess ill be leaving with this yummy blood for Deku. he requested some specifically." she said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Uraraka asked, sounding panicked.

"Midoriya didn't join the league, did he?" asked Todoroki, though he already knew the answer. No way in heaven or hell would Midoriya turn his back on All Might, on his dream, on… being a hero.

"Oh, you didn't know? He has been for almost a week now. He was sick and tired of feeling like nobody cared."

That's it. Thought Toga. Buy the lie.

"Your lying!" yelled pink cheeks, breaking her place in the protective circle around Toga.

Toga took this as an opportunity to push past pink cheeks, and jump out of the window, and land on soft ground. With a few bruises sure, but fine.

Seed? Check. Planted? Check. She quickly hid into the shadows. There was turmoil to be made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah! Thank you so much for love and support! 11 reviews?! So many! But I notice hardly anyone looked at IDIOT GANG. I promise it's much better than it sounds. Please read and review, because it's a really good story so far. **

Uraraka sat down hard on Todoroki's bed, exhausted. Between the exams and looking for Deku… it was hell. She hadn't told anyone, but in addition to Bakugou's shifts, she had been going out on her own, skipping lunch and dinner to look for him.

"Here," Todoroki said, handing her a bottle of water. "You can go looking for Midoriya on your own during meals, but you shouldn't dehydrate yourself."

He noticed. Huh.

"Thanks," Uraraka said, graciously accepting the bottle and sipping from it.

She could feel tears spring to her eyes, and Todoroki took the liberty of not noticing.

When she finally pulled herself together, she thanked Todoroki for helping her.

"No problem." He responded

"What are we going to do? Toga has escaped. Deku's on the dark side. Everything is falling apart!" Her voice cracked with emotion, but once again, Todoroki politely didn't notice.

"I- I don't know" he replied. Was there emotion in his voice too? Deku was my best friend, sure, but I had given up liking him a while ago. Had Todoroki done so as well?

"We have to wait and see." He said, extending his hand to Uraraka.

She accepted it and leaped up from his bed. "Yeah. Together."

"Just… in case of Toga poses as you again, we should have a code"

Uraraka smiled. She was going to do this. For Deku.

Back at the League, Toga was figuring out what to do with hot n cold's blood. She knew she had to pose as him, but how would she do so in a manner that would startle him enough to join?

Then it hit her. If hot n cold committed suicide, on videotape the league just so happened to have, it would shatter Deku's morale.

Time to get taping, she thought.

"Hey there Deku," Toga called, trying to sound as somber as she could.

"What," he said, still on the pole. Even though he looked ridiculous, he sounded so strong in what he said. It threw Toga off a bit.

"Deku… I have bad news. Your friend… To-do-ro-ki" she carefully pronounces each syllable so as to not upset him.

"What- what about him?" he said, coughing.

"You… you might wanna see for yourself."

Here we go again. More tricks.

The tape turned on. It was Todoroki's dorm room. Wait the L.O.V has cameras in the dorms!?

A few seconds after the feed, Todoroki stumbles in. With…

Oh god. Deku's stomach lurched.

He was holding a knife. And sobbing.

_Stab_

"NO!"

"Deku I'm so sorry. And I hate to pester… but are you gonna join us now? You know there isn't anything left for you in your old life."

Deku felt cold. Empty. Vulnerable. But he knew that he had to avenge Todoroki. And that was by making a huge mistake.

"Yes. I will join you"

**Ugh sorry that chapter took forever, the themes in it hit a little too close to home, but ill get better, don't worry. Oh, and I'm thinking about changing my pen name to Uwuraka. Until next time everyone!**


	7. Chapter7

-Ah! Thank you so much for everything! I got the app on my phone, so hopefully that'll speed the writing process along! Now without further ado: my mess that you guys actually seem to like.

Boom!

Why didn't Deku agree to this sooner? It was exhilarating!

Boom!

Was that Kaminari?! Oh, no. No one important. Deku ran his knife through the fake Kaminari. Bye bye!

Deku giggled. Toga fell into pace with him.

"Awww! Deku! I love it when you get all bloodthirsty." Toga giggled, also slicing some random hero. That didn't matter to Deku now. All that mattered was making the heroes pay for all the carnage they cost him. They cost him Todoroki. But avenging his name was harder than expected. He needed Toga to keep him centered.

"I could say the same about you dear," he said, kissing her for a hot second. A hero approached behind Toga, and Deku sliced him in half too.

"This is getting boring." Toga complained. "I'm gonna head back to headquarters. Will you join me? We can spend some… quality time together.

Deku sighed. He didn't particularly enjoy Toga's idea of "quality time." But, that was the price of a girlfriend.

"No. I think I'll stay here and help Shigaraki." He said, kissing her again. It wasn't love… but it was something.

"Ok!" She said, skipping off and slashing at anyone who got in her way.

Now, it was easier for Deku to concentrate on who he was killing.

At one point, he found himself away from the action, so he started to sharpen his knife so it would go through bodies easier.

A girl gasped in the corner of his hiding space.

"De-deku?" She sobbed.

Deku's head shot up. He saw…Uraraka.

"Ochako?" Deku laughed sinisterly. "It's been awhile… hasn't it?"

Uraraka stumbled over to where Deku was, running to embrace him.

"Deku! We found you" She said sobbing. "I was so worried! Bakugou is worried too- your mother is sick with worry. Please, you have to come home!"

Deku smiles coldly. "Oh, Ochako. You really think, after all, you've cost me… I'd just, willingly come back? I. Don't. Think. So."

Uraraka gasped.

"Deku! Why?"

"Don't act so innocent! You couldn't find me. Bakugou couldn't find me-"

"Since when is he Bakugou to you?"

"YOU LET HIM DIE!"

Shock stopped the tears from Uraraka's eyes. "What are you…"

"Uraraka get back!" Yelled Kirishima.

"No! Kirishima! It's Deku! I found him!"

Something softened in Kirishima's eyes. Then it hardened again.

"Sero!"

A large roll of tape squeezed around Uraraka.

"NO! Put me down Sero!"

But Sero pulled her up and on a ledge with him.

"I'm sorry Uraraka."

Tears were pouring down her cheeks, despite her shock of Deku raising his voice at her.

"RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!" Yelled Kirishima, as he slammed his body into a large rock formation, that toppled over Deku.

"NO! Damn it Kirishima!" Screamed Uraraka. But it was no use. She collapsed sobbing and shaking, clutching her stomach. They killed him! He was gone. Her best friend was gone. She attempted to rip Sero's tape off of her, but it was no use.

"Come on! I need your help to get this off him!" yelled Kirishima.

Sero released his tape hold on her, and she floated herself and Sero down.

"Help me, why don't you!?" Yelled Kirishima. "What I did, it wasn't very manly. But I had to! Otherwise, he would've killed you. He was so angry. And he talked about Bakugou being dead. But… Bakugou isn't."

Uraraka was confused about this too. Deku has also called Bakugou, well, Bakugou. Not Kacchan. He called him Bakugou.

"But still, what were you thinking?! He could be dead by now!"

Kirishima cringed. "I only did it because I had to knock him out. I would never intentionally kill him."

"There are other ways to knock him out than collapsing a mountain on top of him!"

"Look, we came here because Bakugo's sources told us that he was gonna be here. His orders were to apprehend Deku alive by all means necessary!"

Oh so now you take orders from Bakugou??"

"Yes I do! He's-"

"Guys! Fighting isn't gonna get Deku outta the rubble! Now, let's think. Could he have been an imposter? That might explain why he thought Bakugo was dead… he could've been trying to throw us off." Sero said, also evidently confused.

"No. There was… something in his eyes. Hope. When he saw me, he dared to hope, for a split second. Then it was enveloped by anger." Uraraka said.

"We have to get this off of him or he'll die," Sero said, wrapping his tape around a large boulder.

The three of them dug Deku out of the rubble, unconscious and bloody.

"He's hardly breathing!" Sobbed Uraraka.

"It'll be ok, we just have to get him someplace where we can help him. Where's the nearest hospital?" Kirishima shouted to Kaminari, who just so happened to be fighting near them, and who knew his way around this place.

"Iida knows where it is- IIDA!" Called Kaminari

"Another one?" Asked Iida, running up to meet them. Then he got a good look at just who it was.

"M- Midoriya??" Asked Iida. "After all this time?! He was- Bakugo was right. He was right here? All this time? I mean-"

"Alright, no time to get sentimental. We have to get him to a hospital." Said Sero, cutting Iida off.

"Right. I can take him, but you 3 will have to go separately. I cannot support all of your weight."

"Iida- please hurry." Pleaded Uraraka.

Iida smiled. "I'll do my best." Then, he took off with Midoryia cradled in his arms.

"It'll be ok- it'll be alright- everything's fine…" Iida mumbled to himself more so than Deku.

When the hospital was in sight, he used his Recipro Burst, and rushed them to the hospital.

"Help! We have an injured boy of the age 15, quirk unknown, badly injured!" Yelled Iida at the once peaceful looking doctors.

"We'll take him in sir, not to worry. You have a few minor injuries yourself, we shall take a look at them- this battle is really taking a toll on the future pros." Said a serious looking doctor.

"Thank you, sir."

The doctor helped Iida lay Midoryia down on a cot, and then the doctor and a few nurses ran to the ER. Iida was guided to the front desk and provided care for his minimal cuts and burns.

While Iida was doing so, Midoryia was suffering through surgery. Even then they had no idea the damage they'd caused.

I am soooo very sorry- I wanted to cram as much as I could into 2,000 words for one chapter, and it sorta worked. Stay tuned! I can't promise anything good is gonna happen to Deku


End file.
